dinerdashfandomcom-20200215-history
Soap Opera Dash
Soap Opera Dash is a spin-off dash game starring Rosie the Regular whom was previously the basic customer of Diner Dash. Story Rosie, whose pitch was rejected by a local television show, met with her high school crush, Simon the Celebrity, who was recently fired from his acting gig due to poor reviews. When they briefly reminisce about their past, Rosie had an idea to start off her new show with Simon as her lead actor. Together with Flo, Quinn and the rest of the DinerTown residents, they started their soap opera project. Gameplay Each episode is divided into a few scenes, and actors of a particular scene will appear at the chairs accordingly. Actors will need to read the script and move to stations to get their hair and makeup done, along with a change of costume. When all the necessary steps are done, they will be ready on the set for their shoot. However, their needs must be tended to quickly since their mood (indicated by the number of hearts) will fade and will affect the quality of the scene. Players will run a risk of losing a scene if one of the required actors left with a bad mood on set. In addition to the actors, props are needed to be brought in by the player and Hal the Hungry Man, who is the camera man is called in to shoot the scene. Mini games of matching hair color, wardrobe and makeup will appear when stars hover around the actor. Later during the game, critics (a.k.a the Director from Cooking Dash DinerTown Studios) will come to review the show. They must be seated in a director's chair, where they'll later ask for a burger. They'll leave happy when tended to immediately, otherwise they'll deduct points if they're kept waiting. Fans (who are Cassie clones from the game Pet Shop Hop) will also pay the set a visit and will grant bonus points if they receive an autograph from their favorite actor. Lastly, the player will run into "star actors", actors who let success get to their heads. They expect quick service and can only be placed at starred stations. They will always be seated in a special starred chair while flashing. An important note is that each level contains special objectives from a set of judges, such as not throwing away any items or obtaining a specific amount of color bonuses. Completing these objectives grant the player good votes, which can be redeemed at the Treasure Trove to unlock special features and bonus levels. Characters *Rosie, the main character and producer of As The Burger Turns. She's responsible for tending to the actors, helping them with their make-up, wardrobe, and hair. *Bernie, who is the scriptwriter. Rosie can buy him a typewriter (then upgrade to a laptop) to increase his scriptwriting speed. *Aunt Ethel, the director. She can be a bit demanding, but the player can upgrade her patience. If she's left waiting for too long or if a scene is lost, she will throw a fit. Rosie will have to calm her down, which will take up a few seconds. *Hal, the cameraman as well as the repairman. His repairing speed can be upgraded. In later levels, he has a chance of falling asleep if left idle for too long. He can be awakened with a burger. *Duncan, the stage cleaner. He is part of the crew, though he's scarcely mentioned. The player can upgrade his cleaning speed. Cast *Flo: "She's just helping out, like she always does." - Moderately patient *Quinn: "Quinn is excited to be on TV. VERY excited." - Moderately patient *Simon the Celebrity: "Simon is a great actor...or so he thinks!" - Moderately patient (A major difference from previous installments.) *Grandma Florence: "Grandma just wants to be useful." - Very patient *Barb the Businesswoman: "Barb loves the spotlight...maybe even more than Simon!"- Impatient *Karma: "Karma is pretty laid-back."- Very patient *Jo the Jogger: "Jo is always on the go. Always."- Moderately patient *Seymour the Senior: "Seymour remembers when soaps were on the radio." - Very patient *Colin the Cellphone Addict: "Colin can be annoying, but at least he looks good!"- Impatient *Extras: These are random characters whose patience levels vary, however they do not require extra special attention (no minigames). They may also skip stations. They are identifiable by their simple black pupils. Supporting Crew *Cookie, the cook. He will deliver burgers to normal actors, but is unable to deliver them to star actors and critics. *Betty, the hairstylist. She will automatically complete hair styling actions for Rosie. This will save time, but may make chaining a bit difficult. She will still activate minigames for the player to perform. *Diane, the makeup artist. She has the same perk and drawback as Betty, taking place in the make-up department. Gallery Screenshots Soap Opera Dash Titular Image.jpg SOD Casting.PNG SOD Hair Styling.PNG SOD Wardrobe.png SOD Screenshot.png SOD Screenshot2.png SOD Screenshot3.png SOD Screenshot4.png SOD Season Finale.png Story Comics SOD Comic S1 Pt1.PNG SOD Comic S1 Pt2.PNG SOD Comic S2.PNG SOD Comic S3.PNG SOD Comic S4.PNG SOD Comic S5.png SOD Comic S5 Finale Pt1.PNG SOD Comic S5 Finale Pt2.PNG Cast Credit Slides These are special character ending slides which can change depending on the character's set role. SOD Casting Variation - Flo the Lover.PNG SOD Casting Variation - Simon the Other Lover.PNG SOD Casting Variation - Karma the Rival (Jealous Ex).PNG SOD Casting Variation - Grandma Florence the Bigwig.PNG SOD Casting Variation - Barb the Socialite.PNG SOD Casting Variation - Colin the Evil Genius.PNG SOD Casting Variation - Jo the Town Gossip.PNG SOD Casting Variation - Seymour the Sidekick.PNG SOD Casting Variation - Quinn the Best Friend.PNG Category:Dash series Category:Other spin-offs